charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heavens Can Wait/Plot
Patience is getting ready to go on a date while she is talking to Sarah on the phone, asking if she needs any help. As someone knocks on her door, she sees Cole Turner standing there. Shocked, she closes the door and tells herself not to over react. Cole then teleports into her house, and Patience plays dumb. Cole tells her that he knows she is Prue, and that she knows it. She then asks if Phoebe sent him, but he says that he's there on behalf of her mother and Grams. Prue explains that she was never truly allowed to move on into the afterlife due to the prophecy of The Charmed Ones keeping her tied to her sisters. With the prophecy unfulfilled, she couldn't entirely move on. The Angels of Destiny allowed her to join her family and Andy in the beyond. But part of her was still trapped between life and death. It was tearing her soul apart. She lashed out at everyone for no reason, especially Andy but he wouldn't let her go. Prue thought that if she helped Piper and Phoebe find Paige, the prophecy would transfer to her and everything would be fine. She then left them alone to let the power grow without any interference but the prophecy was meant for the oldest three. The power wasn't supposed to transfer to anyone. As long as Prue still had a connection to the Warren line, she would always be tied to her sisters, stopping them from realizing their full power. She had to go someplace to be alone and chose a quiet corner of the Astral plane. However, she could still feel their bond tearing away at her. Even worse, she was holding them back; that was the only reason why Billie and Christy could stand against the Charmed Ones. Prue thought if she returned to the Earthly plane and use her magic to help the innocent as it was intended, that might make a difference. She found a witch that Charon the soul collector had gone after, who was in a coma with no chance of recovery and took over her body. Prue finally felt whole again. The bond with her sisters was back immediately. In this new body, every time she used magic, she would feel it. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was growing stronger. And she could feel Piper, Phoebe, and Paige get stronger too. However, because Melinda Warren didn't foresee a Power of Four, Prue stayed in hiding. She and Paige share one of Melinda's three powers, and Piper and Phoebe have the other two; that's the only way the power of three could continue on without her. If the four sisters were to ever get together, it wouldn't make them stronger. It would probably weaken the power of the Charmed Ones even more and could potentially be cataclysmic. So Prue decided to keep her distance from all of the Warrens. It's the only way to keep the family safe. She then asked Cole to keep her secret, because he's the only one who knows it. He says that's not entirely true... Meanwhile, at magic school, one of the teachers — Bailey — runs to Leo saying she's found the origin of the sword that gave him mysterious new powers. She's tracked a descendant of the maker of the sword to Nepal, where Leo plans on going alone, but the Charmed Ones have already shown up at magic school to intervene because Phoebe has already seen the outcome in a premonition. They agree to all go together. When they arrive in Nepal, they're blocked by two giant doors. After trying other ways, Phoebe knocks to open them, and they're immediately greeted by heavy artillery. Paige creates an orb shield around the four of them which Phoebe levitates, and Piper uses molecular manipulation to move the air around them, flying the orb shield across a veritable battlefield. They get to the armory, where the woman, Glynnis, immediately recognizes the Empyreal Sword. She says it must have united with whatever part of Leo was still Whitelighter, because that's who it was originally intended for. When the Elders first came up with the idea of Whitelighters they had two models: avenging angels (with swords and wings) and guides. The heavens debated which was the right path, and ultimately they decided on guides, locking away the prototype sword of the avenging angels. Now that Leo's used it, every time he uses it, it will drain some of his life force, but the woman will try and separate the wings from the sword. Back at Magic School, Bailey runs in to see Paige with information that Sarah (Patience/Prue's co-worker/mentée) has come into her powers. We then find that Rennek is controlling Bailey, as part of this plan to unite the four sisters. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 9 Plots